youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Better Than Food
Clifford Lee Sargent, better known online as Better Than Food, is an American YouTuber who does Book Reviews. All of his reviews are of books he considers to be "great" or at least "good." His tagline is "Life is Too Short to Waste Time on Bullsh*t," which shows his desire to only finish and review books that he likes, and to drop ones that he doesn't like early on. Patreon Better than Food: Book Reviews Patreon Introduction I'm just a guy who loves books and wants to help you find the ones that are going to change your life. The support from Patreon is what allows me to continue and expand, to reach more people all over the world, and helps me to bring you more books that are Better Than Food. Reward Goals #$1 or more per Book Review ##'Kind Viewer' ###A personal thank you note and access to my private blog. #$5 or more per Book Review ##'Helpful Reader' ###A personal thank you video for supporting the show. #$10 or more per Book Review ##'Book Loving Patron' ###A personal thank you video. ###1 20 minute skype coffee session a month, we can chat about books or whatever you like. #$20 or more per Book Review ##'Generous Benefactor' ###All of the above and a glimpse of my book shelf to see what's on the way ahead of time. ###2 20 minute skype coffee sessions a month. #$50 or more per Book Review ##'Associate Producer' ###All of the above. ###I'll send you a book that's Better Than Food. ###Up to 2 hours of skype coffee sessions a month, talk about whatever, catch up, and hear about things behind the scenes. #$100 more more per Book Review ##'Executive Producer' ###All of the above. ###I'll send you a book that I feel is Better Than Food every month. ###In addition, if you like, I'll name drop you on the show as an Executive Producer, and link to your website. ###Skype/Coffee hangout whenever! Stretch Goals #$10 or more per Book Review (REACHED) ##Helps me cope with analyzing the unbelievably vast literary universe of a novel like "The Recognition's' to consolidate into a 5 minute spiel on way you should read these 1000+ page monsters. May make me more charming. #$20 or more per Book Review (REACHED) ##Helps me find and purchase great new books to tell you about. The sooner I get them, the sooner I read them, the sooner you get excited, the sooner you read, the sooner your life is changed. #$50 or more per Book Review (REACHED) ##My goal is to make it 100% of what I do, every day, 7 days a week, and if you're kind enough to support that dream, it will come a whole lot faster. #$500 or more per Book Review (NOT REACHED) ##'STARING THE PTF PODCAST' ###When I hit this goal, I'll start interviewing writers, musicians, philosophers, or people of interest on the books they think are Better Than Food. This page was created on September 23, 2017, by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Readers